otoquefandomcom-20200214-history
Members of The Carmondies
Christopher = |Flavor = Always vigilant. |Theme = [https://youtu.be/LvWT-7l6vJU KAMELOT - Sacrimony] |Height = 5'8" |Weight = 151 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = Unknown |Day = ?? |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = ?? |Birthplace = Charleston, West Virginia |Nationality = American |Role = Antagonist |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Angel Vessel}} |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Christopher's Astral Perception is empowered, allowing him to see air differently from everyone else. Every person's breath looks different to him and is linked directly to the soul that is speaking. Angel possessed humans have a very unique looking air when they breathe out, allowing him to see when someone is truly gifted by God. Someone's breath will also change slightly to him when they're lying or being mind controlled. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} }} |-|Sloan = |Flavor = Completely unimpressed with your shit. |Theme = |Height = 5'4"|Weight = 138 |HairColor = Dark Brown|EyeColor = Dark Brown|Month = July|Day = 4th|Year = 1967|CurrentAge = 28|Birthplace = District of Columbia, Washington D.C.|Nationality = American|Role = Minor Antagonist|Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Angel Vessel|HarmNumber = }} |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Mastery |Power Effect 1 = Sloan has a perfect memory for anything associated with numbers. This allows her various strange ways to remember things that would normally be forgotten by associating it with a number, such as a date, time, address, or even a catalog number. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} }} |-| Lucy= |Flavor = “You can do the impossible, because you have been through the unthinkable.” |Theme = |Height = 5'6" |Weight = 126 |HairColor = Blonde |EyeColor = Green |Month = December |Day = 17th |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = 39 |Birthplace = Ann Arbor, Michigan |Nationality = American |Role = Supporting Character |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} }} |-| Julian= |Flavor = “The treachery of demons is nothing compared to the betrayal of an angel.” |Theme = |Height = 5'10" |Weight = 170 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Blue Green |Month = March |Day = 3rd |Year = ???? |CurrentAge = 43 |Birthplace = Ann Arbor, Michigan |Nationality = American |Role = Anti-Villain |Species = Human |PowerSource = |HarmNumber = }} }} |-| Wolfe = |Flavor = The hunt begins. |Theme = |Height = 5'10"|Weight = 141 |HairColor = Light Brown|EyeColor = Hazel |Month = March|Day = 23|Year = 1955|CurrentAge = 45|Birthplace = Ashland, Maine|Nationality = American|Role = Antagonist|HarmNumber = |Species = "Touched" Human|PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel}} |Elements 1 = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |Power_Notes_1 = . |PowerType 1 = Blessing |Power Effect 1 = Crusader Wolfe can bless either herself, or another, by reciting a short prayer at a holy altar. While blessed, the next time the individual would take a mortal blow, they will miraculously survive, usually just barely. This blessing persists indefinitely so long as the individual isn't more than a mile away, however only a single person can be blessed at a time. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |PowerType 2 = Mastery |Power Effect 2 = Crusader Wolfe can sense death that has occured in a place. The more recently the death has occurred, the easier it is for her to sense it, and how it happened. If it has happened within the passed day she will even be able to see the person who died. However deaths that have occurred months or years ago will require considerable concentration for her to sense, and the details of the death will be vague at best. If a large number of people have died in a single location, this ability can become overwhelming. In addition Wolfe can sense anyone nearby that is dying, or about to die. If she concentrates she can extend this effect to a city block. If anyone she personally knows dies, she will immediately sense it at any distance. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |Power_Notes_3 = . |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Crusaders that allows them to form a javelin of in their hand, and throw it at high speeds. Forming the javelin requires concentration to manifest, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. Upon impact with a surface, the bolt also bursts into light, lightly burning anything within 2 yards of it. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Physiology |Power Effect 4 = Crusader Wolfe is physically faster and stronger than a typical human of her height and build. She can also completely suppress the sensation of pain at will, and has a supernatural resistance to , , and effects, and to a much lesser extent, effects. |Extra Name 5 = |Elements 5 = |PowerType 5 = Sight |Power Effect 5 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} power, though she does not know precisely when this occurred. She believes it was a gift from God, and a sign that her merciless and tireless devotion to hunting down Evil is God's Will. *Crusader Wolfe is usually referred to as the "Undying Wolf" by Vampires, due to her ability to survive any encounter, regardless of her apparent injuries. In the last eight years, she's become a terrifying legend among vampires in the L.A. area. Many Vampires believe her to be immortal. ---- *Face claim: Lucy Lawless}}}} |-| Hart = |Flavor = "Everybody wants to go to heaven, but nobody wants to die." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/7FDAkpQSJVA The Fountain - Death is the Road to Awe] |Height = 5'5" |Weight = 124 |HairColor = Light Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 19th |Year = 19?? |CurrentAge = ??) (Appears 26 |Birthplace = Ashland, Maine |Nationality = American |Role = Antagonist |HarmNumber = |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel}} |Elements 1 = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Blessing |Power Effect 1 = Crusader Hart can bless another individual with the ability to use by physically touching them with her hand and reciting a quick, quiet prayer. If given to a Lesser Angel, that individual's other innate abilities will be further enhanced. She can also bless her with this ability. |Power_Notes_1 = and beings, or people that lack that attempt to use will themselves instead. If she blesses 2 people with she will be unable to use herself. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + + |PowerType 2 = Resurrection |Power Effect 2 = Crusader Hart can raise a stone statue of any dead individual that anyone in her immediate vicinity personally knew. This statue will rise from the ground on a stone pedestal and once fully risen will be able to move and will have all the knowledge, skills, and strengths of that individual, however these abilities will be -aligned. In addition they also gain the benefits of being made of stone. |Power_Notes_2 = Statues of the Exalted Dead count as objects. Hart is capable of making Statues of Vampires that are still "alive", as they have technically died. Once a statue is destroy she cannot conjure that person again. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |Power_Notes_3 = . |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Crusaders that allows them to form a javelin of in their hand, and throw it at high speeds. Forming the javelin requires concentration to manifest, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. Upon impact with a surface, the bolt also bursts into light, lightly burning anything within 2 yards of it. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Physiology |Power Effect 4 = Crusader Hart is more durable than a woman of her height and build. When fighting individuals that have killed another human being, her strength, stamina, durability, and speed are bolstered further for each victim beyond the first, with no known upper limit. |Extra Name 5 = |Elements 5 = |PowerType 5 = Sight |Power Effect 5 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. This effect also counts when facing , such as Vampires.}} }} |-| Ram = |Flavor = "We weren't put here to save people. We're here to send them to God." |Theme = |Height = 5'11" |Weight = 145 |HairColor = Light Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = June |Day = 19th |Year = 1919 |CurrentAge = 80) (Appears 50 |Birthplace = Ashland, Maine |Nationality = American |Role = Antagonist |HarmNumber = |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel}} |Elements 1 = + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Blessing |Power Effect 1 = By silently praying, Grand Crusader Ram can bless everyone in her immediate vicinity, greatly bolstering their physical strength to be 50% higher than what it would be normally. beings that receive this blessing have their strength doubled instead. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + + + |PowerType 2 = Almighty |Power Effect 2 = Crusader Ram blesses an individual with a radiant halo for 10 seconds. During this time, if that person were to take mortal harm, they are instead fully healed for 60 seconds. When this effect ends they will return to the state they were in before triggered. If they kill a or being while is triggered, they will remain fully healed after it ends. If is triggered and saves someone, Crusader Ram loses her immunity to and for the next hour. |Power_Notes_2 = |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |Power_Notes_3 = . |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Crusaders that allows them to form a javelin of in their hand, and throw it at high speeds. Forming the javelin requires concentration to manifest, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. Upon impact with a surface, the bolt also bursts into light, lightly burning anything within 2 yards of it. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Physiology |Power Effect 4 = Crusader Ram can only be harmed by another individual, or a -aligned power. |Extra Name 5 = |Elements 5 = |PowerType 5 = Sight |Power Effect 5 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel. This effect also counts when facing , such as Vampires.}} }} |-|Saint Carmondie = |Flavor = "The fiends of hell have been let loose, and star Wormwood blazes..." |Theme = [https://youtu.be/PLUDOk78axg Posthaste - The Wrath of God] |Height = 5'4" |Weight = 112 |HairColor = Brown |EyeColor = Brown |Month = August |Day = 15th |Year = 1793 |CurrentAge = 56 |Birthplace = Ashland, Maine |Nationality = American |Role = Minor Supporting Character |Species = "Touched" Human |PowerSource = Vessel of an Archangel |HarmNumber = }} |Elements 1 = + + + |Extra Name 1 = |PowerType 1 = Weapon + Conjuring|Power Effect 1 = Saint Carmondie could conjure twin black swords. When held in her hands their blades would heat up until they burned golden. When she would strike an individual, Saint Carmondie could that person. |Extra Name 2 = |Elements 2 = + |PowerType 2 = Aura + Blessing |Power Effect 2 = Saint Carmondie's presence passively blessed those with true faith in God, granting even normal humans a moderate increase in physical strength, hardiness, or endurance. It also hardened their wills against influence and , along with granting them a resistant to otherworldly supernatural powers, such as . The greater a person's , the stronger these benefits. |Extra Name 3 = |Elements 3 = + + + |Power_Notes_3 = . |PowerType 3 = Almighty |Power Effect 3 = An ability unique to Archangels that allows them to form a javelin of in their hand, and throw it at high speeds. Forming the javelin requires concentration to manifest, if the Archangel is too physically or mentally, weak, its power is greatly diminished. Upon impact with a surface, the bolt also bursts into light, lightly burning anything within 2 yards of it. |Extra Name 4 = |Elements 4 = + |PowerType 4 = Physiology |Power Effect 4 = Saint Carmondie's physical abilities are greatly enhanced by the presence of the Archangel within her. Though she's only slightly stronger than a woman of her height and build, she was far hardier, and more difficult to kill or disable. Wounds that were mortal for normal men and women, were treated by her as little more than annoyances. |Extra Name 5 = |Elements 5 = |PowerType 5 = Mastery |Power Effect 5 = A sixth sense among all Angels, allowing them to see what many others cannot, such as ghosts and demons. This extends to being able to see the true faces of demons inside a human vessel.}} was so strong that she held back "the darkness of Hell", protecting a large group of towns people within a marketplace, for three days. She then claimed that a vision from heaven appeared before her and proceeded to go forth into the darkness alone, single-handedly purging the town of sin and darkness. *She vanished forty years after this event, in 1849. It's widely agreed by the public that she simply died of old age, though members of the Carmondies themselves claim that she ascended into heaven and she watches over the their order, protecting them. *Before her disappearance, Saint Carmondie gathered those she believed to be the most faithful, and showed them how to fight against the darkness of the night. This group would later go on to be the founders of the Carmondies after her disappearance. *Constance believed that mankind had grown weak in their , and that the wickedness that descended upon Ashland was due to complacency. She believed that God had become blood-thirsty, and desired for man to prove their worth, and that the world was entering an apocalyptic age. ---- *Face claim: Marcia Gay Harden}}}}